Tota Vita Aliud Agentibus
by animophilenrose
Summary: Toute une vie à jouer les héros c'est lassant mais découvrir le côté sombre, cela ouvre des possibilité. Et ça, Harry vient justement de le découvrir... Slash - première fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous, vous me connaissez peut être en temps que revieweuses mais la j'ai décidé de publié ma première fanfiction. Je vous annonce tout de suite que je ne sais pas avec qui mettre Harry donc j'ai décidé de vous laissez choisir...

Vous êtes plutôt Drarry ou HPLV ? Dite moi que je choisisse et si vous choisissez un, dites moi avec qui vous voulez mettre l'autre !

Breeeef comme j'ai pas quand Harry est trop gentil, je l'ai fait noir et qui adore la magie sombre ! Donnez moi votre avis !

Ha et désolé pour les fautes, je ne suis pas une bête de français et pour les description, je vais me plongée dans un des livres de Zola xD

Bon ben bonne lecture \o/

Disclamer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi

**/!\ LEMON** (oui déjà xD)

_Des corps qui bougent sensuellement sur de la musique latine, ces corps chaud qui se collent sur du zouk et ces deux âmes qui se retrouvent sur un slow..._

_Un verre, une deuxième puis un troisième, il n'y a plus le temps de compté._

_Ça va vite, ça part dans tous les sens et ça se colle, les vêtements s'enlèvent, les corps se touchent et les bouches se lient. Ça commence contre un mur et ça finit dans un lit. Partir sans un mot le matin et recommencer le soir, autre part..._

_Un débandade immonde pour certain, un océan de plaisir pour d'autres, le désir c'est tout ce qui compte pour des personnes qui sont tombées dans la luxure._

_Destin magique, avenir tragique : le choix est entre vos mains..._

* * *

Regardant les arbres passaient à grande vitesse, je me rappelais de l'enfer que j'avais passé tout l'été. Comment j'ai pu subir tout ça et pendant tout ce temps ? Enfermer dehors, voilà comment je me sens en ce moment. Moi qui me disais que ça allait passé vite un été, ce n'était pas si long. Pendant trois semaines j'ai réussis à tenir avec cette phrase comme philosophie. Trois semaines j'ai tenu. Manger, ranger, laver, arracher, manger, travailler, aider, courir, astiquer, manger, ranger, dormir... un schéma sans fin qui a duré je ne sais comment de temps avant que je me décide de changer un peu ma façon de penser. Bien sur, j'ai attendu longtemps les lettres promis par mes si chère amis. Très longtemps. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser tellement que la tristesse était grande pour quoi me faire ça à moi, qu'ai-je de plus que les autres ? Des parents célèbres ? Oui bien sur parce qu'ils sont mort en donnant un sentiment patriotique ! Oui, je suis célèbre, c'est un fait, la gazette me le rappelle tous les matins et au cas où je ne l'ai pas lu, je sens tous ces regards dans mon dos d'admiration, de peur ou encore de haine. C'est plus possible.

Cela dur depuis l'année dernière, j'en ai d'abord parlé à Ron et Hermione, mes « meilleurs amis », mais leurs conseils ne m'ont pas trop aider... après m'avoir dit six fois dans la même phrase « Dumbledore », j'ai décidé d'arrêter net la conversation. Après quelques semaines de concertation avec moi-même, je me suis enfin décider à parler avec le directeur. Après avoir essayer de me gaver de bonbons au citrons, il m'a expliqué implicitement, et toujours avec son sourire bienveillant, papi gâteau, que je devais me faire des idées et que je devrais plutôt me concentrer sur mes devoirs. La blague ?! Comme si ça ne faisait rien de me sentir comme une bête dans sa cage, il est bien gentil mais il ne m'aide pas beaucoup là.

Bref après deux mois passés en compagnie de ma très chère famille, je suis là à regarder les arbres passés dans le train me menant à Poudlard. Bien-sur j'aurai pu faire la discussion avec les autres dans ma cabine mais mes deux compagnons, Ron et Hermione, mais ils ont décidés de se visiter la bouche mutuellement. Euuurk mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, c'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression de voir deux bêtes baveuses en face de moi, sans oublier qu'il y a aussi les bruits qui vont avec. C'est vraiment répugnant, vraiment.

Me replongeant dans mes songes et porter par l'image que j'avais eu quelque instant auparavant, je me rappela des deux dernières semaines de mes vacances. Un sourire rêveur s'étala sur mon visage. Heureusement que j'avais trouvé ça à faire, sinon ça aurait été une torture physique

Voyant son sexe de nouveau au garde à vous, un sourire pervers s'éta et psychologique, et j'aurai littéralement pété un plomb.

Et voilà qu'une personne me secoue énergiquement, il n'y va pas doucement cet imbécile. Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour tomber devant des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, ça ne peut être que Ron.

« - allez mec, on est arrivé, il faut sortir les bagages pour les amener dans notre chambre avant que la répartition ne commence, si McGonnagal nous chope à traîner, tu sais qu'elle va nous saouler après.

\- ouais, ouais j'arrive, pas de problème, laisse moi deux minutes, le temps que je finisse de comater, s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas de problème, je pars devant avec Hermi, tu nous rejoins le plus vite possible ? On compte sur toi ! »

Avant même que je ne puisse lui répondre, il se retourna pour sortir du comportement. Je suivis le son de ses pas jusqu'à que je ne soie plus en mesure de les entendre. Je me levais doucement, mis mes affaires un peu éparpiller partout dans mon sac et sorti du compartiment. C'est à ce moment la que je tombais nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy, le seul et l'unique. Il me regarda pendant plusieurs seconde avec son air hautain et particulièrement sexy, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour me dire la première réplique sanglante qu'il lui passait à l'esprit. Ne voulant pas entendre son monologue de fils riche et prétentieux, je pris la parole avant lui.

« - alors Malfoy, elles sont bien passées tes vacances ? Est ce que je peux t'appeler Draco ? Bien-sur que oui ! Donc oui, les miennes aussi ont été bien mais te voir maintenant, c'est pas ce qui m'arrive le mieux, mais bon, sans rancune pour ce que je t'ai fait hein ? Il y a toujours plus terrible que soi et puis tu n'est pas si méchant. Bref, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais je dois y aller si je ne veux pas me faire engueuler. Tu devrais faire pareil à mon avis néanmoins tu fais ce que tu veux. Bien, si tu veux m'excuser. »

Je me retourna et le planta la. Juste avant de fermer la porte j'entendis sa voix me dire que je devais pas lui donner des autres et que les Malfoy ne recevaient jamais d'ordre de qui que ce soit. Il me fait bien rire, et Voldemort c'est personne donc puisque Malfoy senior est réduit à se faire dicter sa conduite par un demi-serpent. Mais ne parlons pas de malheur maintenant , c'est une nouvelle années qui commence.

Je traînai ma valise jusqu'au château puis jusqu'à ma chambre. Je l'a mis sous mon lit, me regarda quelque instant. Note à moi-même, changer de garde-robe et aller faire les magasins dans le monde moldu bien-sur, les sorcier sont un peu trop rustres et sans goût à mon avis, non mais mince, ils sont habillés en robe, en robes quoi c'est moche.

Après un arrangement approximatif de mes cheveux, je descendis jusqu'à la grande salle et je cherchai Ron du regard, je le vis assis à côté de Hermione, se demandant ce qu'il allait choisir en premier, Hermione ou sa nourriture. Je repérai une place en face de lui entre Neville et Ginny. Je m'assis tranquillement, je me servis de la nourriture et commença à manger. Je vis que Ron avait finalement choisi les deux en même temps, donc j'avais la vision d'un Ron mangeant tout en essayant de bouffer la bouche de sa copine le plus possible. J'essayai de ne pas rendre mon repas sur la table. Mon dieu, mais c'est vraiment un calvaire celui là, manger correctement, il connaît ça ?!

Ginny remarqua mon changement de couleur et me demanda si ça allait, sans oublier de presser ses mains, une dans mon cou et l'autre sur la cuisse. Un désagréable frisson traversa mon corps de part en part. Je m'écartai délicatement d'elle et me remis à manger sans regarder le couple qui s'embrassaient comme si ils allaient mourir dans l'heure suivante.

Finissant rapidement mon assiette, je remontais le plus vite possible à mon dortoir sans demander mon reste. Je vis les yeux de Ron poser un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaule. Je vis Neville qui se leva pour me suivre jusqu'au dortoir des Griffondor. Arriver devant le tableau de notre dortoir, je dis le mot de passe et entra, regardant tout autour de moi. Rien n'avait changé depuis l'année dernière et j'envisageai de passer un peu de temps sur mon fauteil fétiche, celui juste devant la cheminée. Je montai dans la chambre pour me mettre en pyjama et je redescendis pour me mettre devant le feu, un livre à la main.

« -La dame rose, me demanda Neville que je n'avais pas vu arriver, tu lis de la littérature moldue ?

-oui, je l'ai commencé avant de partir et comme je l'aimais bien, ben je l'ai pris avec moi.

-je pourrais le lire quand tu l'auras fini ?

-NON ! M'écris-je, enfin c'est pas possible, ce livre appartenait à ma mère et je veux pas trop que les autres y touche. Pas que je ne t'aime pas mais bon, c'est à ma mère alors c'est important pour moi, tu comprends ?

-je comprends Harry ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si tu changes d'avis n'hésite pas à me le dire !

-je te le ferais savoir, c'est pas un problème

-alors merci et bonne nuit je vais me coucher !

-bonne nuit Neville, dors bien !

-toi aussi mais ne te couche pas trop tard.

-ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je prendrai soin de moi »

Il rigola à ma blague et puis emprunta l'escalier menant au dortoir. Quand il ne fut plus dans mon champs de vision, je pus souffler un bon coup. Mon regard tomba sur mon livre et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il commença à changer. Les écritures changèrent pour devenir une écriture illisible pour des humains normaux et des dessins tout aussi sanglant les uns que les autres apparurent eux aussi. Je lis la première phrase de la page à haute voix. Le fourchelangue roula sensuellement sur ma langue. Un des seules livres en fourchelangue et écris par Salazard Serpentard lui même pour ses descendants. Une perle rare dans le monde entier. Un livre disparu depuis près de dix mille ans qui parlait de toute les formes de magie connues au temps des fondateurs. Un pur chef d'œuvre entre les mains d'un des plus grand sorcier à en devenir. Je continuai à lire pendant une heure puis décidai d'aller me coucher. Quand je rentrais dans la chambre, j'entendis un des ronflements sinistres de Ron. Je me mis dans mon lit sans oublier le sort d'insonorisation et d'intimité. Je cherchai le sommeil pendant deux bonnes heures. À minuit passé, je me levai en sursaut. J'en avais besoin, tout de suite et maintenant, c'était incontrôlable, je n'en pouvais plus. Je sortis de mon lit en enfila mes chaussures. Je descendis le plus doucement possible les escaliers. Je sortis de chez les Griffondor, tous mes sens en alerte. Il faillait que je trouve, sinon je ne pourrais plus me tenir.

Je fis tout le château en entier pour trouver ce que je cherchais quand un rayon de lumière passa devant mes yeux ? Ça y est, j'avais repérer ma proie. Je courus le plus vite possible et tendis ma main pour atteindre ma cible. Je courais de plus en plus vite, je n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres. Quand je fus en mesure de la saisir, je la retournai, l'attrapa par les épaules et me jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je sentis ma proie se débattre et essayer de me mordre la bouche. Ce geste m'énerva beaucoup et je lançai à cet inconnu un _Silencio_ et un _Impero_ bien senti. Je le sentis se détendre dans mes bras et je me mis à l'observer. J'avais mis la main sur un beau spécimen. Grand, brun et sûrement en septième année à Serdaigle. Je fus assez satisfait de ce que j'avais pu trouver ce soir mais je ne pus pas m'attarder plus longtemps, mon plaisir grandissant ne me laissait plus le choix. Je le plaquai contre le mur et lui expliquai à l'oreille ce qu'il devait faire de moi.

Il commença à m'embrasser fougueusement, et en me prenant par la taille, me porta jusqu'à une classe vite pas très loin. Il me plaqua contre une table tout en enlevant le maximum d'habit que j'avais sur moi, Après que je fusse nu, il regarda mon corps fou de désir. Même si ce n'était pas un vrai plaisir, quand il me regardait comme ça, je devenais toute chose. Je me mordis la lèvre, tremblant d'excitation, et écarta outrageusement mes jambes comme un geste implicite de venir me faire du bien. Il baissa son bas et passa ses main légèrement rugueuses sur tout mon corps. Ces doigts s'attardèrent sur mes tétons pendant que sa bouche me dévorer la nuque. Je sentais son sexe frottait contre le mien ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver mon état. Je mis mes mains dans son dos et ondulai plus fort pour sentir plus de contacte. M'approchant le plus possible de son oreille pour lui parler, ma voix devient plus roque, plus essoufflée.

« - allez, viens, le suppliai-je, baise moi comme tu ne l'a jamais fait avec personnes ! »

Je vis dans son regard qu'il avait compris. Il avança ses doigts jusqu'à ma bouche dans le but de les humidifier. Je les pris en bouche et les suçai comme si c'était la plus succulente des friandises. Après terminé, je pris ses doigts et les emmena jusqu'à mon entrée. Très vite il mis le premier puis les autres et très vite, des gémissements commencèrent à sortir de ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter. Après quelque minutes de ce traitement, je lui fis un geste pour qu'il arrête et je me mis le ventre sur le bureau, le cul le plus en l'air possible. Avec mes yeux et ma voix la plus suppliante possible, je lui dis :

« -viens, j'en peux plus, pénètre moi, je t'en supplie, fait ton travail ! »

Sans perdre de temps, il me pénétra durement et le plus loin possible. Un long et sonore gémissement franchit la barrière mes lèvres et puis d'autres tandis qu'il me papillonnait de tout ses forces.

À chaque coup de rein, il allait de plus en plus loin en moi, jusqu'à toucher en plein dans ma prostate. Ce coup me fis crier de plaisir et j'eus toutes les peines à me retenir de jouir. J'étais déjà à ma limite et je vis que mon camarade de jeu y été aussi. Après plusieurs pénétration aussi fortes les unes que les autres, je sentis mon sexe explosé de plaisir en même temps que celui de mon camarade se déversait en moi. Des étoiles passèrent devant mes yeux. Le Serdaigle s'écroula sur moi pendant je que reprenais ma respiration. J'attendis de reprendre mon souffle et quand cela fut fait, je repoussa l'homme au-dessus de moi pour me dégager. Il s'écroula par terre. Pour le remotiver et pour par qu'il ne s'endorme ici, je saisis sa bite encore pleine de sperme et jouai avec, avec mon pieu.

« - ben alors, mon mignon c'est pas encore fini ! Et en plus c'est mou tout ça. Tu es mon jouet et ton but est de me satisfaire. Alors hop hop hop, on repart. »

la sur mon visage, je me mis debout au dessus de lui et m'empala directement sur son sexe dressé. Cela me fit voir les étoiles dès la première pénétration et sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je me déchaînai autant que je pus sur lui. Ce jeu continua tout au long de la nuit...

* * *

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite et rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire !

Le première rayon de soleil de la journée passa la barrière de mes paupières. Doucement, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. Après quelque essais infructueux, je réussis à ouvrir les yeux complètement et je m'étirais comme un chat. Tout d'un coup une douleur fulgurante me fit arrêter mon mouvement.

_Ha merde, qu'est ce que j'ai mal au cul, c'est pas possible, j'aurai vraiment pas du y aller si fort cette nuit, même si j'en avais tellement besoin. Au moins, maintenant, je me sens bien, j'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de lui lancer un sortilège d'oublie, sinon je ne suis pas dans le caca._

Ron du entendre mon cri de souffrance, car il me demanda si tout aller bien. Je lui répondis que tout aller bien, que j'avais juste eu le dos bloqué pendant une fraction de seconde. Un petit mensonge mais j'allais pas lu raconter que j'avais passer ma nuit à baiser, il l'aurait pas bien pris à mon avis, ça m'étonnerai qu'il ai déjà passé ce cap la avec Hermione. Cette pensée me fis rappeler la première fois que j'eus découvert la meilleur partie de ma vie.

_Mon dieu que de souvenir, c'était vraiment le pied et ça m'a fait réfléchir à beaucoup de chose existentielle qui fait que ma vie est merdique comme c'est pas possible. Il faut vraiment un jour que je remette tous les points sur les i avec tout le monde. J'ai été un peu naïf certes, mais il ne faut pas me prendre pour un con tout de même. _

Le cri de Ron me disant que la douche était libre me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je pris toute mes affaires pour me préparer pour aller en cours. Arriver dans la salle de bain, j'eus la bonne idées de me regarder dans le miroir. Mon dieu, un petit tour en ville un de ces quatre n'est pas pas à négliger.

C'est sur cette pensée que je j'entrai dans la douche. Dès le moment où mon corps rentra en contact avec l'eau chaude mes muscles crispaient de la veille se détendirent un peu. Je passai une trentaine de minute sous l'eau brûlante puis je sortis de la douche et m'habillai. Quand je sortis de la salle de douche, tous les autres étaient partis. Je fus légèrement énervé de cette constatation jusqu'à que je regarde l'heure et que je vis qu'il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant le premier cours de cette nouvelle années. Rapidement je descendis jusqu'à la grande salle et me dirigeai vers la table des Griffondor. Je piquai une tartine et un café pour aller directement avec mon prochain cours. Heureusement pour moi, je commençais par Sortilège, un cours assez normal dont le professeur était M. Flitwick. Par contre deux heures, ça allait être vraiment long surtout pour mes petites fesses assez utilisées cette nuit. En allant vers la salle de classe et tout en mangeant ce que je m'avais pris, je croisa le Serdaigle qui m'avait servi de compagnon de jeu. Il était en compagnie d'une fille blonde avec une poitrine assez voyante et un don pour utiliser sa voix criarde assez bien et fort. Et dire que j'avais baiser tout le nuit avec lui, je savais aussi de réputation, qu'il était assez homophobe.

C'est assez comique comme situation, j'aurai aimé lui dire ce qu'on avez fait ensemble mais ça allait ternir l'image de Griffondor chétif que j'essayai de protéger le plus longtemps possible. C'est à ce moment la, que je croisa le regard de Malfoy, déstabilisé par les émotions qu'il avait vu dans mes yeux.

_Mince, c'était pas ce qui était prévu, j'espère qu'il n'en a pas trop vu, il va tout briser sinon ce con._

Je lui lançai un regard méchant en essayant de lui faire passer un message. Je baissais donc la tête vers le sol pour ne plus croiser son regard gris acier.

Alléluia, j'ai cru que ça ne se terminerai jamais, je crois que mon cul ne va pas tenir la journée. Pourtant je m'y suis habitué normalement, c'est vraiment dur la reprise. D'autant plus que Malfoy a passé les deux heures entières à me regarder. J'ai pu sentir son regard dans ma nuque et même Ron et Hermione l'ont remarqué. Il faudra que je m'explique avec lui, parce que ça ne va pas être possible, il ne manque plus qu'il me suive aussi tant qu'il y ai.

Je partis donc en direction de l'extérieur du château, car je n'avais plus cours de la matinée et qu'il faillait aussi se préparer pour les deux heures de potion de l'après-midi. Le mois de septembre venait à peine de débuter et la chaleur était toujours là. Je m'installai pris d'un arbre, pris un papier et commença à écrire.

_Salut tout le monde, comment ça va chez vous ?_

_Pour moi, c'est pas de la rigolade, passer pour un débile aux yeux de tout le monde, il fait que j'ai un maximum de self-contrôle. Peut être que quand je serai découvert, j'en tuerais quelques uns. Celle qui m'énerve le plus, c'est la fille belette, elle passe son temps à me draguer, à me mettre ses horribles mains sur mes cuisses, à crier dans mes oreilles et j'en passe. C'est de la vrai torture mentale cette fille. Heureusement que le soir je peux prendre bien mon pied, c'est trop la folie._

_Vous me manquez vous savez, ça fait bizarre, les jeunes adolescents n'ont pas une queues aussi grosse que les vôtres et ni votre endurance. Vivement que je rentre pendant les vacances, faut vraiment que je convainque Dumbledore pour qui me laisse sortir pendant les vacances. Ça va être dur mais j'ai une âme de Serpentard alors je vais trouver une solution !_

_Passez le bonjours au chef, sinon il va nous faire une crise d'angoisse et le surmenage ce n'est pas conseiller à son âge !_

_Faites attention à vous,_

_le corbeau noir. _

Après avoir relu plusieurs fois la lettre que je venais d'écrire, je la pliais en quatre puis la rangeais dans ma poche. Je regardais ma montre et décidais que j'avais encore le temps avant de manger pour envoyer ma lettre. Je me levais, époustouflais mes vêtements et pris la direction de la volière. Une fois arrivé à destination, je me dirigeais vers Edwige et lui accrocha la lettre à sa patte

« - allez vole ma belle, tu connais les destinations de toute façon ? Je te donne l'autorisation de mordre qui tu veux en arrivant là-bas .»

Elle me fis un hululement content et parti vers sa destination finale. Je fis demi tour et pris le chemin inverse pour me rendre jusqu'à la grande salle. J'embrasai du regard la salle puisque tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi à cause de mon arrivée tardive. Je vis certaines personnes me regardaient avec admiration et désir et d'autres avec crainte et peur. Je respirais un bon coup et me dirigeai jusqu'à la table de ma maison. Les autres avaient déjà presque fini leur repas au moment où je m'installa sur le banc.

« -ben alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Me demanda alors Hermione à peine je fus assis.

-je me suis assoupi et j'ai raté l'heure, lui mentis-je. Je suis désolé.

-ha ben bravo et je t'ai vu te diriger vers le parc, j'espère que tu n'as pas attraper froid, ça serait bête.

-mais non, il ne fait pas encore assez froid, maman est rassurée ?

-haaa Harry ne plaisante pas avec ça s'il te plaît, s'insurgea-t-elle, surtout que tu ne dormes pas à cause de des cauchemars, me dit-elle, cette fois ci en chuchotant.

-mais ne t'inquiète pas, je dors très bien, Hermione.

-je lui ai dit que tu étais partir vers minuit hier, intervenu Ron, et surtout que tu n'es pas rentré...

-Harry si tu as des problèmes, il faut en parler. Soit à nous, sois à Dumbledore. On est tes amis on peut t'aider tu sais ?

-vous vous inquiétez pour rien, tout vas bien. Si je vais pas bien, promis je viendrai vous voir ou j'irais voir le directeur. Mais en attendant, il faut vite finir, on a bientôt potion avec Snape ! »

Tout en disant ça, j'engloutis le reste de mon assiette en très vite puis je pris une part de tarte à la fraise avec du chocolat dans une petite serviette en papier. Je vis Ron du coin de l'œil faire la même chose et avec le reste des Griffondors de sixième années, je descendis jusqu'aux cachots où le professeur Snape tenait ses cours de potion.

On avait un quart d'heure d'avance pour éviter qu'il trouve une excuse pour encore nous enlevez des points, bien que il en trouva quand même... Arriver aux cachots, il n'y avait bien sur personne. Nous nous sommes donc tous assis par terre en attendant que le professeur et le reste de la classe, la partie Serpentarde, n'arrive. Après cinq minutes d'attente, les premiers Serpentards arrivèrent, avec à leur tête le grand et l'unique Draco Malfoy. Il avait toujours son air hautain sur le visage mais ces traits étaient marqués par la fatigue, ça se voyait à plus de cent kilomètre.

_Je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état, faudrait que je me renseigne ou que j'aille voir se qui se trame directement dans leur repère le soir. Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça... c'est vraiment très intriguant..._

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne vis pas arriver la chauve souris des cachots, le seule et l'unique, le professeur Snape. En passant devant moi, il me regarda avec un regard de tueur, comme si, juste avec ses yeux, il pouvait m'envoyer six pieds sous terre. J'eus tout d'un coup envie de soutenir mon regard mais je me repris bien vite, n'oubliant pas le rôle que je devais jouer, ne pas me faire démasquer. Je baissai le regard et attendis qu'il nous dise de nous asseoir. Ce que je ne vis pas, c'était le sourire satisfait et sadique qu'il eut après que j'eus baissé la tête.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, comme d'habitude. Bien évidemment, Neville et Seamus explosèrent des chaudrons, Hermione ne pu exposer son savoir, Draco eu tout le monopole des réponses et Snape ne fit que m'observer pour m'enlever des points. C'est pas comme si ça me touché et puis de toute façon je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je rangeai vite mes affaires pour me rendre au cours suivant. J'entendis la voix de Ron m'appeler pour que je l'attende mais je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Je me jetais un sort de désillusion pour pouvoir passer inaperçu et descendis jusqu'au fin fond du château. Je passais par la réserve du professeur Snape puis remontais jusqu'au troisième étage, là où se situait les toilettes pour filles. Je regardais autour de moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, sur tout à cause de se sataner fantôme. J'avais normalement tout prévu et m'étais arrangé avec les autres esprits pour qu'elle ne soit plus dans les parages à mes heures de passage. Je fis un tour complet autour du lavabo, et je sifflais le mot de passe pour que l'ouverture, dont j'avais moi seul le pouvoir de l'ouvrir, me dégage un passage. Je sautai dans le trou et passa par le même chemin que celui que j'eus utilisé en deuxième année avec Ron, Hermione et l'autre professeur idiot. Après avoir marché une dizaine de minute, j'arrivai devant la grande porte où des serpents étaient forgés. Encore une fois, je sifflai « ouvre toi » en fourche langue.

Arrivant dans la grande salle, je me remontai les manches, mon courage à deux mains et je me mis au travail. Je commençais par tout d'abord enlever la peau de basilic qui pourrissait depuis presque quatre ans et qui dégageais une odeur plus que pestilentiel. Heureusement que la magie existait ça me pris seulement quelque heures pour tout nettoyer.

Je mis les derniers sorts de chaleur, d'odeurs et de confort pour pouvoir, en suite, arranger la pièce à ma façon. Mais avant, je me mis en tête de visiter la Chambre des Secrets pour découvrir tout ce que je n'avais pas pu faire lors du sauvetage de la Weaslette. Ma recherche fut plus fructueuse que je l'eus envisagée. Je découvris toutes les pièces que Salazard Serpentard avait créé pour son plaisir et son bien-être personnel. À chaque pièce que je rencontrais, je la nettoyais puis l'arranger selon mon goût et mon envie. En arrivant dans la dernière pièce, je fus ébahi par la beauté et la propreté de cette pièce.

C'était une grande pièce, qui faisait office de salon, avec un grand canapé de ma même couleur que la tapisserie au mur, vert. Il y avait aussi de grands meubles en bois ancien orné de sculptures toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. De grands tableaux, qui vraisemblablement étaient des scènes de guerres, murés tout le petit salon. Un grand lustre pendait au mur qui illuminait la pièce d'une lumière chaude autant que la petite cheminée juste en face de la porte.

Je fis quelque pas dans la pièce pour l'admirer et mon regard fut accroché par une grande armoire vitrée où je pouvais voir une cinquantaine de potion étiquetées avec le nom de celle-ci. Je m'approchais pour lire les noms et je découvris des potions que je pensais qu'elles étaient disparues depuis des millénaires. J'avais déjà lu le nom dans des livres mais ceux-ci disait que personne ne savait comment les faire. Je fus exorbité par ma découvert. J'ouvris les portes de la petite armoire en dessous, il y avait une bonne dizaine de livres rares dont certain avaient la couverture bordée d'or ou d'argent. Ces livres étaient de différentes langues fourchelangue, français, latin, anglais et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Je restai devant pendant quelque minutes bouche bée.

Soudain, une voix me fit sursauter et je sentis un regard perçant dans mon cou. Lentement je me retournai vers l'endroit où j'avais entendu le bruit. Je fus médusé. Dans un tableau se tenait une grand homme drapé de vert et richement vêtu. Il tenait dans une main une canne et je pus voir sur son épaule, un magnifique serpent que j'identifiai comme un croisé entre une serpent des neiges et un basilic. Voyant mon trouble, un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de l'homme. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler, il pris la parole :

« Alors, petit serpent, comment as-tu réussi à t'introduire dans cette chambre, dans ma chambre ? Tu dois être mon héritier alors. Ça fait longtemps que personne n'était venu me voir. La dernière fois c'était i peu près 500 ans et il est vraiment bête... Mon dieu qu'il était incompétent, j'ai essayé de lui inculquer mon savoir, mais ça n'a pas tellement marché.

-Vous... vous êtes Salazar Serpentard ?

-Oui c'est bien mon nom, tu pensais que tu étais où, petit ?

-je sais où je suis merci bien, mais je ne pensais pas vous retrouver ici !

-on est dans mon domaine, tu pensais me trouver où sinon ?

-vous êtes, dans l'imaginaire des personnes de nos jours, un personne malveillante et malfaisante, aussi perfide qu'un serpent.

-j'espère bien ! Sinon je n'aurai pas de pouvoir sur les gens, créer la peur donne le pouvoir, si tu leur montres que tu es fort, il vont te suivre comme des toutous.

-la peur créer surtout envie de créer un groupe pour aider à la surmonter.

-un groupe dirigé peur est plus facile à briser, qu'un groupe mener par l'envie de pouvoir ou le courage !

-peut-être mais les personnes menaient par un sentiments d'unité ne cherchent pas à aller voir ailleurs si vous voyez ce que je dis...

-la trahison... les traîtres ne sont bon qu'à mourir de la manière la plus atroce possible !

-la peur mène plus à la trahison que la joie et le bien-être... la meilleurs solution est de mélanger les deux pour éviter toutes trahisons, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-ma foie, je trouve cette idée intéressant.. tu me plais bien petit, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-mon nom est Harry Potter,

-bien Harry Potter, puisque tu es mon héritier et que tu es une personne forte intéressante qui me diverti bien, je vais t'apprendre mon savoir...

-sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, je ne suis pas votre héritier, je suis au contraire son ennemis

-tu n'es pas mon héritier ? Pourtant je sens de grandes forces en toi et du pouvoir à revendre ! De plus, tu parles de fourchelangue...

-oui, c'est vrai j'ai hérité ça de votre héritier, qui s'appelle Tom Riddle au passage, quand il a essayé de me tuer quand j'avais 1 ans à cause de prophétie sur mon avenir

-raconte moi tout petit, après être enfermé des siècle dans cette chambre, je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, vu que personne ne me rend visite... »

Je passa donc une bonne heure à lui raconter ma vie sans lui parler de ce que j'avais fait les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Son visage passa par plusieurs stade, de la surprise au mépris, de la rage à la fierté. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Tom et de son comportement. Je vis, à la façon de me regarder qu'il me voyait maintenant avec fierté mais il n'aimait pas mon attache à la magie blanche et à Dumbledore d'un bon œil. S'il savait...

« -voilà maintenant vous savez tout de ma vie...

-eh ben dis moi, elle est bien remplie ta vie pour un gamin comme toi !

-eh oui, j'en suis quand même fière. Par contre, je ne suis plus aussi attaché à Dumbledore qu'avant, surtout depuis qu'il m'a laissé aller chez les Dursley alors qu'il sait particulièrement que je me fais maltraité là-bas. Il commence sérieusement à me faire chier ce type de la lumière à la con !

-Langage ! Arrête de te comporter comme une stupide Griffondor, héritier !

-mais je vous dis que je ne le suis pas !

-je vous conçois comme ça, alors maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement ! Je vais, dans ma grande bonté, vous apprendre tout ce que je sais et vous transformer en magnifique Serpentard rusé et imposant, je vais faire de vous un prince !

-il y a déjà une prince, Draco Malfoy !

-Malfoy... il me semble connaître son nom... ah oui je me souviens, une grande famille adepte de la magie noire mais complètement soumis à mon autorité. Racontez moi ce que vous savez sur eux !

-son père s'appelle Lucius Malfoy, il est à la botte de Voldemort en tant que mangemort, il est haut placé et est dans le cercle fermé du Lord noir. Il travaillait au ministère avec l'incompétent Fudge et il était aussi dans ses faveurs. Sa mère s'appelle Narcissa Black, fille de la grande famille des Black. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup, juste une ou deux fois, mais elle transporte avec elle la classe de sa famille. Et le fils Malfoy, Draco, est une fils pourri gâté qui se croit chef de sa maison et qui pète plus haut que son cul.

-oui, ils ne sont pas si différent que leurs ancêtres en définitive. Bref, du va devenir le prochain chef des Serpentard même s'il y a cet ignorant. Tu vas voir tu vas adorer apprendre avec moi, rejoins moi quand tu veux, il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici. »

J'approuvai totalement son idée et c'est alors que le calvaire, enfin je veux dire la leçon commença. Après deux heures de travail, il est décida enfin de me laisser aller prendre mon dîner. Éreinter je m'assis comme une masse sur le banc des Griffondor et commençais à manger. Je sentais le regard des autres sur moi et au bout d'un moment je consentis à lever la tête pour voir ce qu'ils avais.

« -quoi encore ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je vous ai fait quelque chose ?

-Mais Harry ne nous agresse pas comme ça, me dit indigné Hermione, tu nous as lâché et on ne savait pas où tu étais ! Même Dumbledore se faisait du soucis pour toi, tu devrais aller le voir et raconter ce qu'il ne va pas !

-non ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va, je me suis juste assoupis rien de grave.

-c'est encore à cause de ces cauchemars, reprit Ron, je l'ai dis à Dumbledore et il s'inquiète pour toi.

-ce n'est pas à cause de ça, je vais bien, sinon je vous le dirais, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis.

-oui oui, mais si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir nous en parler !

-bien sur ! »

Je leur fis alors un de mes plus grand sourire hypocrite et je retournai à mon repas. J'y croyais pas, ils m'avais balancé à Dumbledore ces saletés, qu'est ce que je voulais leur arracher la tête. Meilleurs amis mon cul oui ! J'avais hâte d'enlever ce masque et leur dire ce que je pensais vraiment d'eux. Je vis alors Ginny me faire les yeux doux. Je l'avais oublié celle là, il faudrait que je lui dises que je préférais avoir des queues dans mon cul plutôt que foutre ma bite dans sa chatte en chaleur. Rien que d'y pense, ça me filait la chaire de poule. Comment on peut aimer une fille comme ça, elle me donnait envie de vomir tellement elle me répugnait.

Je finissais vite mon repas avant de quitter la table en souriant à mes « amis ». Je passais d'abord à mon dortoir pour prendre quelque affaires avant d'aller directement dans la chambre des secrets pour y continuer ma leçon et y dormir une peu. Je fis attention que personne ne me voit avant de siffler le mot de passage et fourchelangue et de descendre au plus profond de la chambre. Arrivé devant la chambre, je souffla un bon coup avant de pousser la porte. J'entrai doucement et posai me affaires sur la table la plus proche. Je vis le portrait de Serpentard me sourire et je m'avançai vers lui pour le saluer. Il m'expliqua rapidement ce que j'allais faire pendant notre leçon. Après quelque heures d'intense efforts je pus enfin rejoindre ma chambre que m'avais indiquer le portrait. Je m'écroulai sur le lit et m'endormis directement. En sursaut, je me réveillais quelque heures plus tard, les sens à l'affût et mon corps qui me brûlait. Mon dieu, je m'enflammai de l'intérieur, pas une chaleur douloureuse mais une chaleur douce et intense en même temps que me prenait des pieds jusqu'à la tête, plus forte dans les parties érogènes de mon corps. J'avais littéralement envie de baiser. Le plus doucement possible, je sortis de ma chambre pour rejoindre la surface. Je ne vis pas dans l'ombre, le portrait qui me regardait d'un petit sourire espiègle. Je fis le tour du château à la recherche d'un personne qui pourrait me soulager. Après une demi heure de recherche infructueuse, je commençai sérieusement à m'impatienter. Mon corps n'en pouvait plus non plus alors je décidais d'aller directement chercher à la source. Un préfet voilà ce qu'il me fallait. Je fis le tour dans tête de toutes les personnes susceptibles de me convenir. Draco aurait été une personne de choix mais je me la gardais pour plus tard. Je décidais d'aller voir le préfet des Poufsoufle qui ne pourrait pas me résister, ils étaient trop Poufsoufle pour ça. C'est avec un sourire sadique que je sifflais le mot de passe secret que m'avais donner Salazar pour ouvrir toutes les portes de Poudlard. Je le vis dormir à couette renversée et juste en caleçon. Je me pourléchai les lèvres avant de mettre un sort de silence sur toute la chambre. Je mis ma main sur ses lèvres pour ne pas qu'il fasse trop de bruit et le réveilla brutalement. Ses yeux s'écarquilla quand il me vit au dessus de lui, les yeux rouges de désirs.

« -mon cher petit, surtout ne fait rien qui pourrait m'énerver, laisse toi faire, tu vas voir tu vas aimer ! »

Bonjour à tous ! Je n'étais pas sur de poser la suite mais bon comme j'ai commencé hihihi !

Dites moi si vous avez aimez ou si je dois changer des choses et encore désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai personne pour me corriger ^^


End file.
